


Slow Emotion Replay [Cover Art]

by coffeesometime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, stranger things inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesometime/pseuds/coffeesometime
Summary: Cover art designed for and inspired by DiazTuna's amazing fic, "Slow Emotion Replay".





	Slow Emotion Replay [Cover Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).

> Shout out to Tuna for creating this gorgeous fic for me to base my art on. I've always wanted to do a Stranger Things inspired SQ art, and Tuna's words made it so easy to bring this to life. Make sure to [READ HER FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485133/chapters/48610070) and give it lots of love!

For the Swan Queen Supernova IV: To Infinity And Beyond


End file.
